foreverknightfandomcom-20200216-history
Public transit
Public transit in Toronto is run by the TTC, or Toronto Transit Commission. It includes three subway lines and a rapid transit route, eleven streetcar lines, and over a hundred bus routes. Subway trains did not appear in any episode of Forever Knight; streetcars were commonly seen in location shots; and buses featured in several episodes, most prominently "Fatal Mistake" and "Blind Faith". Streetcars The streetcar lines in Toronto all centre on the downtown core, though they may run from that area for a considerable distance. In Seasons Two and Three, Nick Knight is assigned to the 96th Precinct police station on Queen Street; and scenes filmed on location at the public library that served as the exterior of the station frequently show streetcars running past. As the library is actually on Queen Street, it is indeed streetcars on the Queen line that are seen in these shots, just as it would be in the show. See also: Wikipedia's entry on the Toronto streetcar system. Buses Bus routes are the bulk of TTC service, covering the inner and outer suburbs of Toronto proper, and connecting with several regional services in other regions of the GTA (Greater Toronto Area). The TTC also used to run a number of electric trolley-bus routes. However, at the time Forever Knight started filming its first season, it was in the process of converting these to regular buses; so none of the old trolley buses appeared on the show. Street car and bus stops are marked by signs—either bands wrapped around hydro poles, if any are suitably located, or similarly coloured free-standing poles. Fatal Mistake In "Fatal Mistake", Nick and Schanke are driving past a bus stop when they are spotted by Alexandra, who quickly enters a passing bus. Nick sees her through the window, halts his car, and runs after the bus. He jumps onto the back, climbs up to the roof, and runs along it until he can slide down the front and make the driver stop. However, by the time he can walk through the bus to check if she's really there, Alexandra has quietly got off by the side exit without Nick noticing her leave. Blind Faith In "Blind Faith", Jody Fraser is going home by bus with her seeing eye dog, Perry, when she is accosted by another passenger. His behaviour is more than unpleasant: what Jody has no way of knowing is that he is actually a rapist nicknamed the "Doctor of Love". However, Perry snarls at him; and the driver hears the commotion and stops the bus so that he can find out what is wrong. The man is frightened enough by all this that he gets off the bus. Later on, after he is killed while attacking another victim, the bus driver comes forward to describe the incident. Strings At the very beginning of "Strings", the first victim gets off a bus unaware that her killer is waiting for her in a car, planning to run her down. See also: Wikipedia's entry on Toronto buses and trolley buses. Category:Transportation Category:Toronto